Orgullo Lightwood
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: La relación de Alec y Magnus se ha consolidado tras la pesadilla de Edom. Aunque Robert se mostró orgulloso de su hijo, a pesar del rechazo al que le había sometido durante meses, Alec no está convencido de su cambio. Isabelle anhela que la familia vuelva a estar reunida y olvidar los enfrentamientos, por lo que decide organizar una comida con sus padres y su hermano. Y Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

¡He vuelto! Muchos pedíais mi regreso con fics de Malec y aquí estoy de nuevo :) Con motivo de la finalización de las grabaciones de la serie _ShadowHunters TV_ , mi fangirleo por _Cazadores de Sombras_ ha regresado al punto máximo. Además, ha coincidido con la publicación de _Las crónicas de Bane_ y nada más caer en mis manos me he puesto a leer las historias dedicadas a estos dos y AH. Cómo puede ser una pareja tan preciosa. Cómo lo haces, Cassie. CÓMO. En fin, el caso es que he vuelto a las andadas. Estoy un poco oxidada porque hace mucho que no escribo sobre ellos, así que perdonadme. Este fic está ambientado después de _Ciudad de Fuego Celestial_ así que si aún no habéis leído el libro, absteneos. También contiene alguna referencia a _Las crónicas de Bane_ pero no spoilers.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare**

 **Contiene spoilers de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

Sus dedos entrelazados encajaban perfectamente. Era algo que no se cansaba de comprobar, pues le gustaba saber que dos piezas tan diferentes se ajustaban con la precisión de un reloj. Se acomodó entre las sábanas, con su espalda pegada al cabecero de la cama, mientras la respiración del otro cuerpo le acompañaba en sus pensamientos. Había sido un día tranquilo, sin ninguna misión que amenazara su vida o la de sus compañeros. Un día normal y anodino para la complicada existencia de un cazador de sombras. Y, sin embargo, no podía dormir. Intentaba convencerse de que se debía a la poca actividad y cansancio que había acumulado durante la mañana y la tarde, pero sabía que no se trataba de eso y auto engañarse no iba a solucionar el problema. Giró la cabeza para observar al chico que murmuraba en sueños.

-Presidente, te he dicho que no hay más comida por ahora. –Magnus se revolvió inquieto, para después colocarse más cerca de Alec, sin soltar su mano.

Su aliento le rozaba en la cadera desnuda y le hacía unas agradables cosquillas. Le acarició el pelo apaciblemente, manchándose de purpurina en su camino. No tenía ni idea de cómo conseguía que ese potingue brillante no desapareciera después de una buena ducha. Incluso aunque sudara. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, observando con detenimiento al brujo, pensativo. En algún momento tendría que tomar una resolución y el tiempo se le acababa. No es como si pudiera postergar aquello más, por mucho que quisiera. Después de lo ocurrido en Idris y en Edom, las cosas habían avanzado a mejor. Y era algo que agradecía de verdad, pero esa evolución había traído ciertos cambios que, aunque sabía que eran buenos, no le estaba resultando fácil aceptarlos, se le resistían.

Magnus se acercó a un más, pasando su brazo libre por encima de las piernas de Alec y atrayéndole hacia sí. En ese instante pareció darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaba el nefilim, pues abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra y para despejarse.

-¿Garbancito? –murmuró, restregándose los ojos y soltando su mano, para disgusto del cazador. Se incorporó con torpeza sobre la almohada y le miró, con rastro de sueño en su rostro aceitunado. -¿No puedes dormir?

El primer impulso de Alec fue recordarle que odiaba que usara aquel apelativo con él. El segundo, peinar su cabello despedido en puntas en todas direcciones. Pero se mantuvo quieto.

-No tengo sueño –aclaró en voz baja. No era oportuno contarle qué le mantenía desvelado.

-Yo pensé que después de nuestra sesión intensa estarías más cansado –ronroneó juguetón, acariciando su pecho. Como venía siendo habitual, las mejillas de Alec se colorearon en un bonito tono rojo.

-Me he despertado y no consigo dormir –se disculpó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada a pesar de que se sentía del todo avergonzado.

Magnus le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él, recostándolo sobre las almohadas, quedando así a la misma altura. Alec se tumbó de lado, con la atención fija en los ojos de gato que le observaban con ternura.

-¿Debería provocar que cayeras rendido utilizando para ello mis encantos? No me importa en absoluto sacrificarme por este apuesto cazador de sombras –susurró, seductor. Alec se estremeció y maldijo el efecto que aquellas palabras surtían en su cuerpo. Soltó una risita para disimular y se inclinó sobre él, para rozarle con sus labios.

-Creo que ya te has sacrificado suficiente –murmuró en su boca.

-Nunca es suficiente –sonrió entre dientes y le atrajo más.

Alec no pudo resistirse. Quién podía con Magnus. Se dejó llevar, besándole con calma, deleitándose, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos dos, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpirles. Llevaban años juntos, pero para el nefilim besarle siempre era nuevo, como si en cada ocasión pudiera descubrir sensaciones desconocidas que lograban que su corazón se desbocara. Sus sentidos eran Magnus. Sus pensamientos eran Magnus. Su existencia era Magnus. Antes de Magnus es como si no hubiera nada, como si la historia se hubiera borrado porque comenzaba con Magnus. Y sabía que terminaría con Magnus. Sin soltarle, se colocó encima del brujo. Bebía de su cuerpo como si esta fuera la única manera de alimentarse, como un vampiro que absorbía la esencia del brujo. El oxígeno apremiaba y se separó un poco, a disgusto. Cuando estaban juntos se olvidaba de acciones tan básicas como respirar. Tenían los labios hinchados y Magnus estaba realmente sexy con la respiración agitada y ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos dorado verdosos. Alec pegó su frente a la del subterráneo.

-Ey, me haces cosquillas con el flequillo –sonrió el brujo, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? –Normalmente no era tan atrevido. Es más, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos apenas se lo había dicho porque prefería demostrárselo. Había sido un impulso, acuciado por el repiqueteo de su corazón enloquecido que parecía fundirse en su pecho. Muchas veces deseaba reunir el valor suficiente para expresar con palabras las emociones que pugnaban por salir de su interior, pero se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, demasiado tímidas para ver la luz.

Magnus se sobresaltó por la inesperada declaración. Su expresión indicaba sorpresa, luego placer y, por último, ternura.

-Alexander, si no me quisieras ahora mismo haría gala de mis mejores dotes de drama queen, llorando por las esquinas y comprando el bol más grande de helado del supermercado para después comérmelo a cucharadas mientras me lamento por lo desdichada que es mi existencia. –Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara. –Que me quieras es maravilloso porque no querría engordar a causa de ese helado. La desesperación y los kilos de más no me sientan bien –bromeó.

La sonrisa de Magnus era contagiosa y Alec sintió sus comisuras tirantes, en un intento por imitarle.

-No sé a qué ha venido eso pero quiero dejar constancia de que me encanta. –Presionó la punta de la nariz del nefilim con su largo dedo índice. –Solo espero que esa repentina muestra verbal de amor no esconda ningún secreto oculto ni ninguna paranoia propia de ti, porque me voy a enfadar de verdad y no creo que quieras ver tus preciados jerséis andrajosos tirados en la basura. Es decir, devueltos al lugar al que pertenecen –matizó.

Alec fingió una mueca de horror absoluto y negó con la cabeza, tranquilizándole. Se acurrucó en su pecho, relajándose con los latidos de su corazón, mientras Magnus le decía cosas bonitas y definitivamente vergonzosas para ayudarle a coger el sueño. Pronto se quedó dormido.

El nefilim se despertó cuando el olor del café recién hecho acarició sus fosas nasales. Parpadeó confuso, palpando en la neblina de su aturdimiento el lado vacío de la cama. Normalmente era él quien despertaba al subterráneo con una buena taza de café, no a la inversa. Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su cara cuando recordó que Magnus la había comprado cuando empezaron a verse, como un signo indicativo de que era más que bienvenido en su loft. ¿Quién le iba a decir que tiempo después vivirían juntos?

Se levantó, perezoso, y avanzó con pasos torpes hasta la cocina, bostezando por el camino. Magnus estaba concentrado en cómo usar la cafetera, pues él era más de "tomar prestado" los cafés de la cafetería de abajo, un hábito que al cazador de sombras no le gustaba. Tan ensimismado estaba, que pegó un respingo cuando Alec le dio los buenos días. Su mirada se iluminó al verle y enseguida abandonó su tarea para darle un corto, pero fantástico, beso en los labios.

-Cómo me gusta que lo primero que vea por las mañanas sea tu espectacular cuerpo semidesnudo –dijo mordiéndole con suavidad el lóbulo derecho y dándole un cariñoso cachete en el culo, lo que hizo que Alec se quejará, incómodo y abochornado.

Había olvidado por completo que estaba en ropa interior y los ojos de Magnus fijos en una parte indecorosa de su anatomía le instaron a ponerse el pantalón del pijama mientras él seguía soltando tacos contra la cafetera. Regresó a la cocina un poco más adecentado. Magnus pareció regodearse en su falta de camiseta y su exposición del torso, pero hacía demasiado calor como para cubrirse. Se acercó hasta él, que había logrado desentrañar los misterios de la tecnología y le ofrecía una taza humeante de café cargado, con una cucharada de azúcar, como a él le gustaba.

-Y bien –Magnus parecía hacer un esfuerzo real para dejar de mirar los abdominales del nefilim, pero relamerse el labio de abajo constantemente le delataba -¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tus padres me han invitado a una bonita comida familiar?

Alec se atragantó con el café. Al toser, diminutas gotas del líquido marrón salpicaron la palma de su mano y la bata de seda del brujo. Este parecía divertirse ante la escena, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-¿Có-cómo sabes eso? –preguntó sobreponiéndose al ataque de tos y respirando con dificultad. Magnus cogió su móvil de la encimera y lo balanceó delante de él. En su pantalla aún relucía la última llamada que había recibido. De Isabelle Lightwood.

-Digamos que tu adorada hermana me llamó para preguntarme si ya me había decidido a asistir o no. Y claro, me puso al corriente –levantó una ceja.

-Te lo pensaba decir –se excusó, extendiendo las manos hacia él y dejando el café en la encimera donde antes reposaba el teléfono. –Pero no encontraba la ocasión adecuada y además tenía muchas dudas y yo-

Magnus cortó su explicación con un beso, aprovechando para mordisquear su labio inferior, lo que sacó de Alec un adorable gemido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, te conozco suficiente como para saber los numerosos quebraderos de cabeza que te han impedido contármelo –depositó un suave beso en su mejilla –Isabelle me ha hecho un resumen, ¿me harías el honor de darme la versión extendida?

Alec inspiró con fuerza y se revolvió el pelo incómodo. No creía estar preparado para ello, pero ahora que Magnus estaba al corriente no podía tan solo dejarlo correr.

-Digamos que mis padres están haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por compensar de algún modo lo que ocurrió –hizo una mueca al recordar pasajes desagradables con su padre que prefería borrar de su mente. –No es que hayan aceptado que a su hijo mayor le gustan los hombres, exactamente. Y mucho menos que encima le guste un subterráneo –Ahora fue el turno de Magnus de hacer una mueca-, se lo han tomado más bien como un tema que no pueden seguir ignorando y del que mantenerse al margen.

-Tu padre se mostró de lo más comprensivo después de la batalla en Idris. Me refiero, teniendo en cuenta lo comprensivo que suele ser. –Presidente Miau hizo acto de presencia, enrollándose a los pies de Magnus.

-Sí, bueno, está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para desechar su creencia de que he deshonrado a la familia Lightwood –soltó una risa sarcástica.

Magnus deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cadera del cazador, besando su pelo, su frente, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su barbilla, para luego subir nuevamente hasta su nariz y quedarse allí paralizado, atrapado por los ojos azules como el mar.

-Alexander, puedes dar por seguro que yo estaré orgulloso de ti siempre y si tengo que estarlo en compensación por aquellos que no ven lo increíble que eres, lo haré. No consientas que nadie te diga lo contrario porque estaría mintiendo.

La cercanía de Magnus le producía un delicioso hormigueo en el estómago y la certeza de sus palabras le llenaban de dicha. El mundo podía derrumbarse a su alrededor que sabía que él no le fallaría.

-Izzy insistió en esta absurda comida familiar. –Cerró los ojos, pues la intensidad de sus ojos de gato le estaba matando. –Quería que mis padres asumieran de una vez que nuestra relación iba en serio. Tan solo reconocerlo, no les pedía que lo aceptaran ni nada así. Y bueno, yo me dejé arrastrar –Sus últimas palabras sonaron casi como un murmullo. Magnus le besó una vez más y se separó, acuciado por los maullidos persistentes del gato atigrado que no dejaba de demandar su desayuno.

-Asistiremos, ¿verdad? –Se agachó para coger a Presidente en brazos y rascarle tras las orejas, mientras buscaba en los armarios su comida.

-¿Tenemos alternativa? Sabes que mi padre no acepta un no por respuesta.

-¿Crees que algún día podrá lidiar con esto? –Rellenó el cuenco y depositó de nuevo al felino en el suelo para que diera cuenta de su banquete.

-Honestamente lo dudo. Pero Isabelle me ha asegurado que lo está intentando de verdad. Al menos, que está tratando de admitir que de esta forma soy feliz y, por tanto, eso debería bastarle a él.

-Alexander, ¿eres feliz? –Magnus se giró y le encaró. Esa pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

-¡Claro que lo soy! –respondió con entusiasmo y un deje de enfado en su voz. –No hemos llegado hasta tan lejos por nada.

-Eso es cierto. Ya hemos superado lo peor, no puedes abandonarme ahora –bromeó.

Alec regresó su atención al café. Puso una expresión de desagrado porque se había enfriado, así que lo tiró y comenzó a lavar la taza.

-No tienes por qué ir si no quieres. –Sus manos se cubrieron de espuma-. Ellos entenderán que no quieras verlos después de todo. Sería lo lógico.

-No quiero que mis suegros me odien en exceso. –Observaba a Alec, distraído. –Además, tendremos que darles la gran noticia, ¿no? –Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, el brujo sonrió de lado sabiendo que el nefilim se había sonrojado.

-Dicho así parece que vamos a anunciarles que estoy embarazado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Oh, Alexander! Eso sería maravilloso –suspiró, soñador-. Un pequeño cazador de sombras moreno con ojos azules.

Alec se giró y salpicó al brujo con la espuma restante.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Eso nunca pasaría.

Magnus soltó un pequeño chillido al ver que su bonita bata se manchaba.

-Nunca digas nunca –Con consternación, restregó sus manos por la espuma para quitarla.

-Entonces imagino que cuento contigo para nuestra pequeña y aburrida reunión de cazadores de sombras, ¿no?

-Oh, bomboncito, cuenta con ello. –Alec le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro por llamarle así, pero su expresión mostraba un claro alivio.

El nefilim se resignó a contactar con su hermana y darle las "gracias" por informar a Magnus de todo. Le aseguró que estarían allí y que avisara a sus padres para que organizaran la comida. El brujo permanecía pegado al teléfono, cotilleando la conversación abrazado a las caderas de Alec, no quería perderse detalle. Isabelle acordó en enviarle un mensaje cuando supiera la fecha y la hora. Se despidió con un prometedor "¡vete mentalizando!" con risita incluida y colgó.

-Sabes que tu hermana te apoyará pase lo que pase, ¿verdad? –dijo Magnus cuando hubo cortado la llamada, aún abrazado a su cintura y con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello. –No estarás solo, Alec. Isabelle y yo estaremos contigo, apoyándote frente a tus padres. Defendiéndote si es necesario. Nunca estarás solo pues siempre estaré a tu lado. –Besó su hombro sellando su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Regreso con el segundo capítulo! En un principio, va a ser el último. Al no ser que me animéis a seguir escribiendo (sabréis a lo que me refiero cuando lleguéis al final) ;) Dejaré el fic abierto por si me apetece continuarlo, pero espero que lo leáis como si estuviera cerrado. Gracias a todos los que os ha gustado mi historia y la habéis marcado con favoritos, sois geniales.

Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

El temible día llegó. Magnus se había despertado de un buen humor poco usual en él y danzaba por el apartamento limpiando con elegancia. Era la única persona en el mundo capaz de quitar el polvo con tanto glamour. Alec se sentía nervioso e incluso agotado mentalmente. No sabía qué esperar del reencuentro de hoy y le daba mucho miedo. En especial, le preocupaba que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre el brujo y su padre, algo que no le apetecía en absoluto. Magnus le había tranquilizado asegurándole que para él Alec era la prioridad y que no haría nada que pudiera enfadar a su suegro, siempre que este no le faltara el respeto o algo similar. Pero eso no hacía que la inquietud del cazador disminuyera. Cuando faltaban apenas tres horas, Magnus comenzó a arreglarse. Quería estar deslumbrante y despampanante. Alec, después de mucho insistir, consiguió que se vistiera con sencillez, pues no le apetecía que llamara la atención más de lo necesario.

-Estás muy tenso, Alexander. Eso no viene bien para tu piel. –El brujo se acercó a él por detrás y le masajeó los hombros. El cazador jadeó del gusto; desde luego sus manos eran magníficas.

-No es el día más feliz de mi vida, si es a lo que te refieres –replicó, dejándose llevar por las atenciones.

-Necesitas estar relajado y mostrarte contento. Tu padre tiene que ver que esta vida que tienes ahora te hace feliz. –Bajó por su espalda, deshaciendo los nudos y masajeando sus músculos definidos. Con dedos hábiles, presionó varios puntos.

-Magnus, si sigues así no puedo concentrarme –masculló entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué mejor forma que esta para liberar tu tensión? Y otras cosas –le dio un cachete en el culo, seguido de una risita. Alec pegó un salto y se apartó de él, con las mejillas encendidas y tratando de recomponerse.

Una vez Magnus le dio el visto bueno a sus atuendos y se aseguró de que Presidente Miau se comportaría como es debido en su ausencia, salieron del loft. En la calle, el cazador de sombras le cogió de la mano. Al brujo le pilló desprevenido pues siempre mantenían cierta distancia prudencial. Miró a Alec con el asombro pintado en sus facciones de gato, pero este tan solo le devolvió una bonita sonrisa. Caminaron con tranquilidad, juntos, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad, e incluso de complicidad, que les dedicaban los transeúntes. Alec sabía que hoy tenía que actuar valiente y decidido y nada mejor que darle la mano en público para empezar.

Llegaron hasta el restaurante. Magnus sintió cómo la mano del nefilim comenzaba a sudar y cómo se formaba de nuevo tensión en la línea de su mandíbula. Decidió soltarle y darle una palmadita de ánimo en la zona lumbar. Alec asintió y se preparó. Un camarero les indicó cuál era su mesa. Bajo el glamour se vislumbraba que también era un cazador de sombras. El resto de clientes también lo eran. Miraban a la pareja entre curiosos y ofendidos, como si un subterráneo no pudiera pisar aquel local, y menos acompañado por uno de los suyos. Por suerte, no había ningún conocido entre ellos. Alec se disculpó brevemente con el brujo pues no sabía que aquel local era propiedad de los nefilim y lo menos que quería era que Magnus se sintiera incómodo. Más de lo necesario. Este negó con la cabeza y le susurró algo sobre su primera cita que le hizo sonreír. Sí, recordaba su primera cita con claridad. El bar regentado por subterráneos, el pequeño incidente con la licántropa descontrolada y cómo había finalizado aquella larga e intensa noche. Eso último le hizo sonrojar. Sus bonitas memorias fueron sustituidas por una expresión neutral cuando llegaron a la mesa que les habían reservado. Maryse y Robert estaban sentados a un lado e Isabelle a un extremo, dejando libres los asientos enfrente de sus padres. Alec se acomodó delante de su madre y Magnus a su lado.

-Es un placer que aceptara nuestra invitación, señor Bane –inició Maryse. Isabelle miraba de un lado a otro con evidente expectación, pues creía firmemente que este sería el inicio de una familia unida y tolerante.

-Oh, el placer es mío señores Lightwood. Es un honor compartir mesa con tan grandes cazadores de sombras. Pero por favor, solo Magnus. Ahora no estoy aquí en calidad de cliente para el Instituto, sino en calidad de pareja –concluyó con una enorme sonrisa. Maryse también sonreía y no parecía forzada. Robert se mantenía serio.

-Isabelle insistió mucho en que esta cita tuviera lugar. Se mostró muy entusiasta ante vuestra… relación. –Un tic nervioso apareció la ceja derecha de su padre y Alec temió lo peor. Pero enseguida desapareció-. Además, es evidente que aún no te hemos dado las gracias por lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo. Especialmente en Edom, aunque en realidad él se vio envuelto por tu desafortunada desaparición.

-Papá…

Isabelle fue interrumpida por el camarero, que vino a tomar nota. Los cinco echaron un vistazo rápido a la carta he hicieron su pedido. Las piernas de Alec temblaban ligeramente bajo el mantel, pues seguía convencido de que aquello no era en absoluto buena idea. Magnus acarició furtivamente su rodilla para consolarle. Una vez el camarero se alejó, el brujo retomó la conversación.

-Ciertamente, su hijo fue de gran ayuda para mí en esos momentos. No fue agradable estar secuestrado por Jonathan. –Hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "secuestro"-. No creo ser capaz de agradecerle nunca todo lo que hizo por mí. Y no solo en aquella ocasión. –Se giró para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a Alec, que bajó la vista avergonzado, jugando con el borde del mantel.

-Sí, tenemos entendido que Alexander y tú os habéis hecho muchos favores. Al igual que has trabajado durante años al lado de los cazadores de sombras –continuó Maryse, tratando de desviar la atención a terreno más agradable. En un acto de increíble eficiencia y rapidez, el camarero regresó con la comida. Alec lo agradeció, así tenía una buena excusa para desatender deliberadamente lo que se hablaba a su alrededor-. Si no es inoportuno, ¿cómo os conocisteis? –Maryse parecía realmente interesada en saberlo, pero no como algo negativo o morboso, sino como deseo de participar de la felicidad de su hijo y compartirla. Alec le envió una mirada agradecida que su madre respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fue en esa fiesta que organizó Magnus a su gato, Presidente Miau. Cuando fuimos para averiguar más cosas sobre Clary. Fue increíble, porque todo el mundo se fija en Jace y en cambio Magnus le ignoró por completo para centrarse en Alec –comentó Isabelle, guiñándole un ojo al subterráneo. Magnus soltó una risita.

-Jace es puro oro, tan reluciente, seguro de sí mismo y arrogante (no me malinterpretéis, no tengo nada en contra de él). Sin embargo Alec tiene su brillo particular, un brillo que muy pocos saben apreciar y que si se pule bien, le hace radiante. Además, mi combinación favorita siempre fue moreno de ojos azules –concluyó. Robert pinchó su filete de carne con demasiada fuerza y un poco de salsa se esparció fuera del plato.

-¿Y qué planes tenéis juntos? –Se atragantó al pronunciar "juntos"-. Por lo que veo, -se dirigió hacia Alec- ahora estás viviendo en su apartamento.

-Sí, eh, bueno. –Se sentía terriblemente incómodo al notar como los cuatro pares de ojos se posaban en él.- Por supuesto, voy a seguir volviendo de vez en cuando al Instituto pero, eh, sí, ahora mismo estoy viviendo con Magnus. –Agachó la cabeza. Su comida resultaba de lo más interesante.

-Si Isabelle se siente sola, siempre puede quedarse a dormir también en mi loft, hay habitaciones de sobra –El brujo sonrió en su dirección y ella le correspondió-. Aunque imagino que Steven le hará compañía –le devolvió el guiño y esta se rio por lo bajo y murmuró "Simon".

-Oh, sí, olvidaba que mi hija también ha optado por un subterráneo. –El color de la piel de Robert parecía estar adquiriendo varios tonos de verde.

-Simon es un buen chico. Se sacrificó mucho por la causa y que sea vampiro no es su culpa. –Maryse movió la cabeza y se colocó tras la oreja un mechón de pelo. –Estamos muy contentos con las buenas elecciones que han hecho nuestros hijos. Sabemos que tanto tú como Simon les habéis aportado mucho y habéis sido su fortaleza. –Magnus se sintió inmensamente agradecido por sus palabras. Alec, a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es una alegría saber que opinas eso, Maryse. Para Alec su familia es muy importante y quiero hacer lo posible para que los conflictos que pude causar en el pasado queden solventados. Lo principal para mi es que Alexander sea feliz –apretó su mano bajo la mesa.- Y hablando de planes. –Miró fijamente a Robert mientras Alec le pellizcaba la palma, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación y no le gustaba nada de nada. –Me complace anunciaros que Alexander y yo vamos a casarnos.

Un pesado silencio se hizo patente. El ruido de cubiertos y de otros comensales fluía entorno a ellos, pero en la mesa nadie hizo el menor gesto. Robert miró al brujo con la mandíbula tensa. El tenedor se había hundido en la carne poco hecha y un reguero de sangre cubría el plato. Alec supo que no había mejor metáfora para lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre. La tensión fue interrumpida por un chillido. Isabelle se levantó de un golpe y se colocó entre Alec y Magnus, medio histérica, abrazándolos como podía y besando la cabeza de su hermano.

-¡Ay, por el ángel, por el ángel! ¡Os vais a casar! ¡OS VAIS A CASAR!

-Izzy, ¡baja la voz! –Alec no sabía dónde meterse. Magnus estaba encantado de que Isabelle se mostrara tan entusiasta y poco tardaron en comentar los detalles del enlace. El nefilim solo deseaba que un demonio _eidolon_ apareciera de la nada y tuviera una excusa para salir corriendo de allí.

Su padre pareció recobrarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba y Alec tenía miedo de que sufriera una taquicardia o algo peor. Su madre se había quedado paralizada, con expresión de sorpresa.

-Eso es…-comenzó.

-Imposible –finalizó Robert.

Isabelle, que ya había regresado a su sitio, le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo que imposible? Obviamente no podrán casarse con el rito de los cazadores de sombras porque Magnus es un brujo, pero hay mil maneras de que la boda sea válida y-

-Isabelle, basta. –Robert sonó autoritario y Alec se puso en guardia-. Puedo permitir que hayas decidido juntarte con un brujo, -sonó como si Magnus fuera una plaga- pero de ahí a aceptar que esa relación se formalice hay un trecho. He prometido ser más tolerante con tu situación y tus inclinaciones –El brujo compuso una mueca de desagrado pero permaneció en silencio- puesto que eres mi hijo y solo deseo lo mejor para ti. He soportado que manches el apellido Lightwood porque tus logros me hacen estar orgulloso de ti. Pero esto. Esto es demasiado.

Magnus iba a replicar pero Alec se le adelantó. Estaba harto de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de su padre. Estaba harto de que el honor de su árbol genealógico fuera más importante que su vida. Estaba harto de tener que hacer lo que él quería.

–Papá, entiendo que te sientas atacado por el hecho de que tu primogénito sea homosexual –Decir esa palabra en voz alta le produjo cierto placer-. ¡Y encima enamorado de un brujo! ¡Qué desfachatez! –exclamó con un deje irónico-. Pero Magnus me hace feliz. Muy feliz. Estuvo a mi lado cuando las cosas se torcieron, me quiso incondicionalmente a pesar de mis defectos, me consoló cuando vosotros me rechazasteis. –Maryse giró la cabeza, con el dolor pintado en su cara. –Podría haberme abandonado, tuvo muchos motivos para ello. Podría haberse mantenido al margen de los asuntos de los cazadores de sombras, podría haber rehusado a relacionarse con nosotros. Pero no lo hizo. Puso su poder a nuestra disposición. Me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Me cuidó y me protegió y no solo a mí, sino a mis compañeros. A mis hermanos…

Papá, mamá, le quiero. –Su voz se suavizó y sintió como Magnus le miraba, admirado por su valentía-. Quiero estar con él sin importar lo que ello implique. No será un camino fácil, como no lo ha sido hasta ahora. Somos muy diferentes, venimos de mundos muy diferentes. Él es inmortal y yo moriré. Y nada me asegura que llegue a viejo. –Una punzada de dolor le traspasó. El brujo dibujaba círculos en su rodilla, para tranquilizarle y transmitirle su apoyo-. Pero es mi decisión. Es mi decisión pasar los años que me queden con él. Es mi vida, no la vuestra. Y creo que ya soy mayor para saber qué hacer y cómo sobrellevarlo. Sé que mamá es más comprensiva que tú. Nunca te he pedido que lo aceptes ni que te parezca bien. Tan solo quiero que no me desprecies. Que el orgullo que sentiste aquel día en Idris se mantenga y no te lo empañe mi vida sentimental. Quiero que no te avergüences de que yo sea tu hijo. Pero si para ello tengo que renunciar a Magnus, ten por seguro que no lo haré.

Se encontró de pronto agotado tras aquel discurso. Nunca había dicho nada semejante y menos se había enfrentado a sus padres de una manera tan directa. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor y la fuerza y temía que Magnus en un descuido le hubiera dibujado la runa de _fearless_. Por suerte, no podía hacer eso. Isabelle estaba encantada por lo que había dicho y le hacía el símbolo de victoria desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus padres permanecían en estado de shock y el brujo parecía gozar la situación. Tanto que, sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre Alec y depositó un beso en sus labios. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y le correspondió complacido. Total, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Entreabrió los ojos para comprobar que ninguno de los otros clientes miraba en su dirección y se dejó llevar. Nunca había estado tan seguro de que quería algo (o mejor, a alguien) y cualquier duda que pudiera albergar respecto a su situación, se disolvió con aquel beso. Lucharía por Magnus, lucharía hasta el final por su amor, como un verdadero cazador de sombras. Los nefilims no se rendían ante nada, eran tercos y conseguían sus objetivos con honor y valentía. Eso era lo que pensaba demostrar.

Cuando Magnus le soltó, este carraspeó y observó impasible a los Lightwood, que no salían de su asombro ante el descaro del brujo. Los ojos de Isabelle brillaban de aprobación y Alec intentaba mantener la compostura aunque no le resultaba nada fácil.

-Si me permitís, yo también quisiera decir unas palabras –Dobló con maestría la servilleta sobre la mesa-. Amo a Alexander. Entiendo los prejuicios y que tengan miedo por si le hago algo a vuestro hijo, por si le hiero de alguna forma. He sido completamente sincero con él en lo que respecta a mi vida y mis planes de futuro igual que él lo ha sido conmigo. Soy honesto y admito que a lo largo de mis múltiples años de existencia he conocido a mucha gente y he tenido muchos amantes. He amado con intensidad y mi corazón ha sido destruido en multitud de ocasiones porque me resultaba difícil aceptar la mortalidad de mis parejas. Les aseguro que sé de sobra a lo que me enfrento y que he combatido con todas mis fuerzas el amor que sentía por Alexander. Ya he sufrido demasiado y no quiero seguir torturándome. Pero como buen cazador de sombras, Alexander es un poco terco –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. El nefilim se encogió-. Enamorarme de él es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Tiene muchísimas cualidades que me complementan, que me hacen ser más humano de lo que jamás pensé que sería. Alexander me ha aportado valores y emociones que creí que nunca volvería a padecer. Robert, Maryse, le amo. Estoy convencido de mis sentimientos son puros y fuertes. Traté de alejarme de él y no lo he conseguido, por lo que voy a aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos. Tengo intención de hacerle el hombre más feliz de la tierra y nadie me lo va a impedir. Mi propuesta de matrimonio es una prueba de que voy en serio, de que le quiero como nunca he querido a otra persona antes y, estoy seguro, como nunca querré. Es una muestra de nuestra unión –tomó la mano de Alec con delicadeza y le miró a los ojos-. Mi mundo se desmorona si no estoy a su lado. Puede que suene cursi -En su sonrisa apareció un tono de tristeza-, pero le necesito.

Alec se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos y emociones que revoloteaban por su estómago. Vio de reojo cómo Isabelle se secaba una lágrima indiscreta y cómo su madre les miraba con ternura y compasión.

-Alec, Magnus –su voz rompió la magia y les hizo volver a la realidad-. Tenéis mi bendición –Maryse estiró los brazos por encima del mantel y apretó las manos de ambos con cariño.

Robert dejó caer los cubiertos en señal de rendición y se atusó el pelo con un suspiro.

-Chicos, enhorabuena por vuestro futuro enlace –Aunque no era exactamente una aceptación de su relación, era un principio. Lo dijo con una tímida sonrisa que indicaba el inicio de comprensión por su parte. Alec también suspiró, aliviado. Después de todo, la comida familiar no había salido tan mal pues había podido hablar con sus padres cara a cara y dejar clara su posición al respecto. Se notaba que Magnus estaba contento con el resultado y, por la expresión de Isabelle, consideraba aquel encuentro toda una victoria. Pronto la tensión reinante se disipó y pudieron disfrutar de los platos que apenas habían tocado, mientras su hermana, su madre y su futuro esposo trataban temas banales sobre la organización de la boda. Robert parecía más relajado. Alec le echó un vistazo y este le sonrió. El nefilim le devolvió la sonrisa. Las aguas volvían a su cauce y de nuevo se sentía como en casa, rodeado de los suyos, de gente que le quería y le aceptaba, con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

* * *

Qué me decís, ¿escribo la boda? :D La verdad es que escribirla me daría bastante respeto, porque tiene que ser algo muy muy especial y no estoy segura de si yo sabría transmitir eso. Pero en fin. Al final, he terminado relacionando "Orgullo Lightwood" con otro fic mío anterior, "Alexander, cásate conmigo". Os dejo por aquí el link por si queréis leer cómo Magnus le pidió matrimonio. En un principio no tenía pensado unirlos de ninguna forma, pero se me ocurrió que la pedida de mano era una manera bonita de culminar la pequeña reunión familiar y una oportunidad perfecta para que Alec fuera claro con sus sentimientos respecto a Magnus y se atreviera a exteriorizarlos. ¿Qué opináis?

Alexander, cásate conmigo: s/9602539/1/Alexander-cásate-conmigo


End file.
